Gdzie znaleźć porażkę?
Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa Odcinek 9 Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Chris: Igrzyska olimpijskie, jak miło je oglądać... ale tylko wtedy, gdy grają profesjonaliści, a u nas była to Totalna Porażka. Czy ktoś z tych frajerów wie jak jeździć na rowerze, strzelać do celu...? Nie! Kolarstwo to nie sport dla nich... Z biathlonem trochę lepiej, ale zawsze ktoś sobie coś złamie, oczywiście mam na myśli Courtney. Hokej? Cameron wpuścił każdy strzał na bramce. Tyler i Jo ostro faulują, a Heather musiałaby nauczyć się co to fair-play. Co dzisiaj? Odpowiedź znajdziecie tutaj! Chef: Ale nudy... Chris: Bo zrobiłbyś to lepiej... Chef: No jasne... Chris: Czytajcie ten odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Znów Wawanakwa! Domek dziewczyn Jo: Sojusz dziewczyn jest lepszy od kiedy wyrównały się rachunki. I nas i tych małp jest trzech. Courtney: Scott. Tęsknię. (płacze) Heather: To kogo wywalić? Courtney: Lightning. Tyler jest słaby, a Scott... Jo: Zdrajca, dlatego trzeba się pozbyć Scott'a. Heather: Warto się jeszcze zastanowić. I tych drugich... Scott: Courtney ostatnio zdradziła mi ważny sekret. Nienawidzę jej więc mogę mówić. Tyler: Babskie sprawy? Scott: Nie, coś ważniejszego, co my też powinniśmy zrobić. Lightning: Podziwiać mnie? Scott: Sojusz! Mamy razem tu być, to sojusz mężczyzn przydałby się. Tyler: Dobry pomysł! Lightning: Ale w tym sojuszu będziecie mnie podziwiać? Scott: Musimy objaśnić plan. Na kogo głosować? Lightning: Na mnie! Scott: Myślę, że Courtney. Tyler: Ok. Lightning: Dobra... Stołówka Chris: Masz wszystko przygotowane? Chef: Jasne. Chris uruchamia syrenę straży pożarnej Chris: Pali się stołówka!!! Szybko ostatni posiłek tego sezonu!!! Chcecie głodować??? Pali się!!! Wszyscy przybiegają Tyler: Gdzie się pali? Chris: W mieście o nazwie Kłamstwo... Lightning: A jest miasto o nazwie Lightning? Albo Lightning jest super??? Chris: Nie. Oby takiego nie było... Chef: Macie czas na jedzenie, dokładnie 10 minut i spotykamy się przy Porcie Wstydu, zrozumiano? Port Wstydu Chris: Dziś wyruszamy na Wyspę Kości. Będziemy mieć gości specjalnych więc nie zawstydźcie mnie przed nimi. Lightning: Czy to paparazzi? Chris: To są inwestorzy. Jo: Po co Ci oni? Sprzedajesz tę wyspę? Chris: Nie. Dowiecie się. Na Wyspie Kości Chris: Zanim przyjadą inwestorzy zdradzę wam tajemnicę, lub legendę. Jak kto woli. Heather: Będzie straszna? Chris: Owszem... Dokładnie 50 lat temu', na tej wyspie zamieszkało dwoje przyjaciół. Wtedy ta wyspa był bezludna. W końcu zaczeli żałować tej decyzji: nie mieli pieniędzy i rodziny. Pracowali, ale dla rozrywki zbudowali sobie tor przeszkód. Był tak trudny do przejścia, że tylko oni wiedzieli jak go przejść i się nie zabić. Znali kombinację tego toru, co, kiedy i jak... Ludzie którzy próbowali przejść ten tor, skończyli w szpitalach. Ludzie zakładali się z tymi przyjaciółmi z tej wyspy, czy przejdą ten tor przeszkód. Im się udawało, byli bogaci. Lecz klątwa zabiła ich, pieniądze spadły do wody, w której się zniszczyły. Ich mieszkania zostały zburzone. Polegli i nie wrócili... ''Więc wy macie przejść ten tor przeszkód!' Heather: Spoko. Chris: Inwestorzy zapłacą nam za przejście tego toru, pieniądze przeznaczymy na nowy samolot... Lightning: Ci inwestorzy zobaczą moje bicepsy i za nie mi zapłacą. I wtedy powstanie miasto o nazwie Lightning! Scott: (facepalm) Chris: Jednakże wy nie traficie do szpitala, bo ułatwie ten tor przeszkód. Pewnie inwestorzy po zobaczeniu powtórki tego odcinka pozwą mnie do sądu, ale na moje szczęście przygotowałem już kilku prawników. Courtney: Ile pieniędzy mamy uzyskać? Chris: Musimy uzyskać 250.000 $. Za jedną osobę, która przejdzie ten tor przeszkód dają 50.000 $. Jo: Jest 6 osób. Chris: Wy wystartujecie i Chef. Courtney: By musieli wtedy wszyscy przejść, a jak ktoś go nie przejdzie? Chris: Wykona karę specjalną. ''Przypływa elegancki statek z którego wychodzą czterej mężczyźni w garniturach Chris: Witajcie, to ja Chris McLean, jak mówiłem, są przygotowani na przejście tego toru przeszkód. Jeden z inwestorów: To wyjaśnij im zasady i możemy zaczynać. Chris: Najpierw musicie przejść 5 deskowych zapadni, wirówkę, wyrzutnie desek i bieżnię. Kto pierwszy? Heather: Mogę zacząć... Chris: To możesz zaczynać... Start! Heather: Jak ominąć te zapadnie? Jeżeli wykonam długi skok spadnę do drugiej. Może trzeba skoczyć na bok...? Warto spróbować... Chris: Skok w bok, w płot i szok... Heather: Zostawmy do bez komentarza... Heather pokonuje 4 zapadnie, ale 5-ta... chwieje się... utrzymuje równowagę Heather: I wirówka... przejdę i nie zwymiotuję, jestem mistrz. Heather wiruje, wymiotuje, wiruje, wymiotuje... Heather: Mokry szczur skacze przez płot o smaku jagodowym... (upada) Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Hahaha :). Heather jest świetna. Lightning: Jagodowy płot? Takie istnieją? Chcę posmakować!!! Heather: Deski? Co? Dostała deską w łeb... ''Latające deski... porażka. Courtney: Mówiłam! Tyler: ??? Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Jest źle... ostatni mój plan był zawodny, więc przyda się nowy. Tyler wyleci teraz, bo wkurza. Później Lightning, bo chcę zniszczyć sojusz mężczyzn. Heather po Lightningu. Scott'a zatrzymam do finału... może się pogodzimy. Heaher: ''(druga deska ją walnęła) Chris: Zacznij od początku pola desek, jedna szansa zmarnowana. Heather: Warto użyć uników, najlepszym atakiem jest obrona, lub odwrotnie... Heather robi uniki jednak jedna deska wali ją w tyłek... Heather: Aaa!!! (Heather przeszła deski) ''Bierznia, z bieganiem będzie ciężko. Chris: Widzicie panowie? Ile wzięliście pieniędzy? Głupek Inwestor: 250.000 $. Tyle ile chciałeś... Chris: Heather radzi sobie na bieżni... przygotujcie już 50.000 $. Inwestor: Jak chcesz... Heather: I... sekunda od sławy... ''(spada z bieżni) ''Szkoda. Jeszcze wygram. Chris: Heather! Szybciej! Heather: I... udało się!!! Inwestor: Coś zbyt łatwo jej poszło. Zmieniałeś coś w torze przeszkód? Chris: Yyy... nie. Ale pieniądzę się należą! Lightning: Lightning chce być następny. Chris: Dobra. Chef: To startuj! Lightning: Ominę tę zapadnię. ''(wpadł do 1 zapadni) Dobra, głupie zapadnie. Lightning się nie poddaje. (wpada do 4 zapadni) ''Myślicie, że jesteście dobre w tym sporcie? Lightning jest lepszy! Shi- bam!!! Chris: Teraz wirówka... Lightning: Aaaa!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Chris: Przeżyłeś? Wow. Lightning: Deski są łatwe. ''(Lightning dostał deską w rękę i spadł z toru przeszkód) Chwilę później... Chris: Co się stało? Lekarz: Złamana ręka. Chris: Więc pół setki mniej. Niestety... więc poproszę następnego. Scott: Co mi tam... Chris: Scott, zaczynaj. Courtney: Chwila, Scott. Cameron na mnie wpadł, rozumiesz? Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Co ona sobie myśli, jestem jakimś naiwniakiem? Jesteś poje**** Courtney! Chris: Czy naprawdę uważasz, że Courtney jest poje****? Scott: Tak. Chris: Zaczynaj. Scott: Zapadnie? Serio Chris? Chris: Nie podoba się? Miotacz wstydu czeka. Scott: Nie, spoko. Scott omija wszystkie zapadnie Chris: Jeszcze wirówka. Scott: Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Heather (pokój zwierzeń): On przeżył? Wrzeszczał jak baba. Czyli żaden rywal... Scott: Dobra, przejdę deski to przejdę wszystko. Deski zaatakowały go ze wszystkich stron Scott: Pokażę tym deską kto tu rządzi. Przeszedł deski Scott: Yhy... yhy... Tak! Chris: Kolejne 50 tysięcy na moim koncie. Heather, Lightning i Scott mają tor przeszkód za sobą. Kto następny? Courtney się zgłasza Chris: To Courtney. Courtney: Jak coś mi się stanie, pozwę Chrisa. Chris: Startuj. Courtney: Ominę zapadnie i będzie dobrze... Ominęła je Courtney: Wirówka i... AAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Courtney wystrzeliło w powietrze, jednak na tej wysokości trafiła ją deska. Courtney: Dzwonię do pra... Druga deska zmieniła jej tor lotu i trafia w ''pole deskowe' Courtney: Udało się. ''Została jej tylko bieżnia Courtney: Na obozowym turnieju potrafiłam... Chef: Zamknij się! Courtney: Nie czepiaj się mnie! Chef: Przegraj, bo nie chcę lecieć tym samolotem w następnym sezonie! Courtney: I... wygrałam! Chris: Pierwsze wyzwanie. Courtney: Co się mnie czepiacie? Chris: Jo, Tyler? Jo&Tyler: Ja! Nie chcę być ostatni/a! Chris: To nauczcie się alfabetu! Jo: Po co? Chris: Według zasad, jak dwójka lub więcej graczy chce podejść do wyzwania należy alfabetycznie wybrać. Jakie mieliście oceny w szkole? Jo: Dobre. Tyler: Możemy nie wracać do mojej przyszłości! Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): Szkoła? Nieeeeeee!!! Jeszcze się zemszczę Brad! Myślisz, że mnie wystraszysz? Jeśli mnie teraz oglądasz to musisz wiedzieć, że cię nie lubię! Jak ja się go boję. Cała szkoła się go bała... ja też. Chris: Start, a z resztą... wisi mi to. Jo: Zobaczymy kto jest najlepszy! Heather: Ja! Jo: Udowodnić ci? Przejdę tor z zamkniętymi oczami! Chris: Stażyści, macie jakąś bandanę? Jo: Chwila... ja żartowałam! Jo ma zasłonięte oczy Jo: Cóż, pewnie sobie poradzę. Omija zapadnie, ale wpada do zapadni 5. Jo: Może się nie udać. Ominęła zapadnie. Jo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! (minęła wirówkę) Chris: Dajesz radę? Jo: Czuję się jak pijana. Chris: Czyli wszystko w porządku. Jo: Deski? (atakują ją ze wszystkich stron) ''Chwila... jedna deska wyskakuje z lewej, druga z prawej... i tak dalej. Więc... ''Unika desek... Jo: Do bieżni nie potrzeba wzroku. Czyli prawie wygrałam. Chris: Niebyłbym taki pewny. Heather: Zawsze w wyzwaniach zastawiasz pułapki. Na przykład: miny, rakiety... Chris: Bo na tym wyzwaniu mi zależy, byście wygrali. W 2 wyzwaniu będzie więcej pułapek. Heather: Świetnie. Chris: Dzięki. Heather: Czy wiesz co to sarkazm? Chris: Zostaw mnie w spokoju, idiotko. Heather (pokój zwierzeń): Idiotka? Pożałuje. Chris: I na koniec Tyler. Wygrasz, Chef nie będzie musiał dziś pracować. Chef: Dawaj Tyler! Wygraj to! Chris: W sumie... dobra. Tyler: Wy gadacie, a ja chciałbym wystartować! Chris: A kto Ci zabrania? Tyler: Jestem ostatni, więc znam taktykę innych. Wykorzystam to. (omija zapadnię) Podchodzi do wirówki Tyler: Aaaaaaaa!!! Tyler jest nieprzytomny Chris: Tyler? Żyjesz? Chef: Żyje, ale nie ukończy toru przeszkód. Chef i Chris (pokój zwierzeń): Wygrasz, dostajesz wolne przez cały dzień. (Chris) Dobra. (Chef) Chris: Start! Chef: Jak ja się dałem namówić? Chef omija zapadnie Chef: Wirówka... Chris: Połamania nóg, hahaha... Chef: Aaaaaa!!! Udało się, Chris. Chef omija deski Chef: Ja nie umiem biegać Chris! Chris: A co mnie to? Chef: Udało się! Chris: Dajecie 250 tysięcy i spadajcie. Inwestor: Jak chcesz. Odpłynęli... Chris: Widzimy się w porcie wstydu. W porcie wstydu Jo: Znowu to wyzwanie co z 5 odcinka Zemsty Wyspy? Chris: Niezupełnie. (Zawodnicy widzą strój do nurkowania) Courtney: Powiedz co mamy robić... Chris: Grałem z Chef'em w golfa i dużo piłek wpadło do wody. Nasz skromny budżet nie pozwala na nowe piłki golfowe, więc wyłówcie stare. Chef: Są zdrowi, mogą brać udział w wyzwaniu (z nim jest Lightning i Tyler) ''A mnie czeka jacuzzi i hotel spa. Dzień wolnego się zaczyna. Chris: Skoro jesteście to dodam parę zasad: Ci, którzy ukończyli tor przeszkód mają 15 minut na łowienie, a łamagi mają tylko 10 minut. Drugie, trzecie, czwarte i każde miejsce oprócz pierwszego nic nie znaczą; tacy mogą iść do odstrzału. Nie zapomnijcie o pułapkach, bez których niebyłoby zabawy. Pierwsze miejsce, nietykalność. Więc... do łowienia piłek... start! Lightning: Z moimi bicepsami napewno wygram wyzwanie. ''(całuje bicepsy) Jo już zanurkowała Courtney: Scott, dlaczego mnie nie rozumiesz? Cameron się potknął i na mnie upadł. Scott: I pocałował... Courtney: To był przypadek. Scott: Nie wierzę! Ci! Zostaw mnie jeb*** suk*!!! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Z Duncanem Gwen zawiniła, zemściłam się na nim, Cameron też dostał za swoje, ale jak Scott mi nie ufa to ja nie zaufam mu... Scott zanurkował, Lightning też Tyler: Ene due rike... eee... wezmę te! Tyler zanurkował czwarty Courtney: Heather, ty nie nurkujesz? Heather: W telewizji miałabym zamoczyć włosy? Courtney: Rób jak chcesz... (nurkuje) Jo Jo: Znalazłam! Au!!! (Znalazła pułapkę na myszy xD) Tyler i Courtney Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Potrzebny mi sojusznik. Scott mnie nienawidzi, Lightning jest idiotą, Jo jest psycholką, Heather... sami wiecie. Do wyboru mam tylko Tylera. Courtney: Tyler, potrzebny mi sojusznik. Czy Ci też by się on przydał? Tyler: Tak, tylko kto miałby nim być? Courtney: Właśnie ja chciałabym zaproponować Ci współpracę. Tyler: Zgoda. Courtney: Wiesz gdzie mogłyby być te piłki? Tyler: Znając Chrisa... w najtrudniejszych do zdobycia miejscach. Courtney: Czyli? Scott Scott: Muszę podejść taktycznie do tego wyzwaAAAAA!!!!!! (zobaczył Kła) Heather Heather: Chyba będę musiała zaryzykować. Chris: Tak, bo Ciebie zdyskwalifikuję... Heather: No cóż... (nurkuje) Lightning Lightning: Jak się tym ruszyć? (biegnie w miejscu) '' Jo Jo: To coś białego, i jest to... piłka! Chris: Jo ma pierwszą piłkę. ''(nie widać go, tylko komentuje jak np. w rozgrywkach sportowych) Scott Scott uciekając zauważył, że Kieł ma na plecach piłkę golfową Scott: Zaraz dopadnę piłkę... mam!!! Scott ma piłkę, ale Kieł zaprowadził go w ''ślepy zaułek z raf koralowych'' Tyler i Courtney Tyler: Courtney, spójrz! Courtney: To piłka golfowa! Okazało się, że to mina w kształcie piłki Wybuchła Heather Heather: Znalazłam! (ma piłkę) ''Druga piłka! ''(czyli ryba z ogonem w kształcie piłki xD) ''Aaaa!!! Druga piłka, tam jest. ''Ma 2 piłki Scott Scott: Zostaliśmy sam na sam. W tym podwodnym mieście nie ma miejsca dla nas dwóch. (wyjmują kowbojskie kapelusze i pistolety) Więc zaraz zostanę tylko ja. (strzelił w Kła) ''I ze mną nie zadzieraj! Lightning: Pomocy! Scott: To Lightning. ''(płynie do niego) Lightning: Jak się w tym pływa. Chciałbym zabrać tę piłkę, która tam leży. (wskazuje na nią) Scott: Dzięki naiwniaku. Chris: Więc Scott i Heather mają po 2 piłki, Jo ma jedną. Tyler i Courtney Courtney: Widzę coś! To piłka! Tyler ją bierze Tyler: Dla kogo będzie. Przypływa/nadjeżdza (które słowo jest dobre?) łódź podwodna Chrisa Chris: Piłka jest tego, który weźmie piłkę, ale można też komuś piłkę ukraść. Courtney: Oddawaj! Tyler: Nie! Jest moja! Courtney: Rozwiążmy tę sprawę pokojowo. Znajdźmy drugą piłkę. U Chrisa Chris: Minęło 10 minut. To, że Chefa nie ma jest straszne. Sam muszę odciąć dopływ powietrza. Lightning Lightning: Aaa!!! Nie mogę oddychać!!!'' Wydostaje się na powierzchnię wody'' Tyler i Courtney Tyler: Brak powietrza! Courtney: Daj tę piłkę mi, bo Scott i Heather mają już 2 piłki, a ty z 1 nic nie zdziałasz. Tyler: Dobra. Wraca do Portu Wstydu Jo Jo: Znalazłam piłAAA!!! (widzi zmutowanega kraba wielkości samochodu) Heather Heather: Znalazłam. Chris: Heather przejmuje prowadzenie z 3 piłkami. Tylko 4 minuty do końca. Scott Scott: I 3 piłka. Nie!!! To znowu Kieł!!! Courtney Courtney: Nigdzie tych piłek nie ma. A to co? To zmutowany krab... i Jo! Jo: Uciekaj Courtney. Courtney: Myślisz, że nie wiem co mam robić?! Heather Heather: Chociaż prowadzę to postaram się o jeszcze większe prowadzienie. I to będzie łatwe, bo znalazłam już kolejną piłkę.'' Dlaczego nie mogę jej złapać? Chris: Bo to hologram, hahaha. Chris Chris: Już czas zakończyć dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Koniec wyzwania Chris: Wszyscy są? Courtney: Tak. Chris: Jak już wiadomo, nietykalna jest Heather. Heather: I kto jest lepszy, Jo? Jo: Jeszcze zobaczysz, że ja. Chris: Za kilka minut zacznie się eliminacja. Domek boyów Scott: Kogo wykopać? Polecam Courtney. Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): Nie mogę powiedzieć im o sojuszu, dlatego muszę ich bezpiecznie skłonić do eliminacji innego. I domek dziewczyn... Heather: Pozbądźmy się Scott'a. Courtney: Nie! Lightning. Muszę wam coś szczerze powiedzieć. Jo: To mów... Courtney: Wczoraj rozmawiałam z Lightningiem. Nie chciałam wam tego mówić, ale najwyraźniej muszę. Heather: Nie zatrzymujemy Cię. Courtney: Jo, Ciebie nazwał idiotycznym babochłopem, a Heather nazwał odrażającą larwą. (''kłamie) Heather (pokój zwierzeń): Mięśniak zapłaci za to! Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Żegnaj dziewczynko. Za ich domkiem Tyler: Na kogo głosować? Courtney: Na Lightninga. Tyler: Chłopaki głosują na Ciebie. Courtney: Czyli nierówno. Mogę odpaść. Cóż zaryzykuję... Eliminacja Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Wylecisz. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Chyba nie myślisz, że jestem taki naiwny? Heather (pokój zwierzeń): Desperatka czy mięśniak? Wiem! Lightning (pokój zwierzeń): Dlaczego nie można zagłosować na wszystkich? Ja podjąłem wybór. Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): Robię to tylko ze względu na sojusz. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Nic do Ciebie nie mam, ale przynajmniej będzie jednego konkurenta mniej. Chris: Podliczyłem głosy i tylko dwie osoby otrzymały jakiekolwiek. Została mi jedna pianka. A wylecieć mogą Lightning i Courtney. Kto na to zasłużył? Tą osobą jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lightning. Żegnaj mięśniaku! Lightning: Co?! Ja!? Scott: Przecież Courtney miała wylecieć! Chris: Głosy nie kłamią. Zamontowałem kamerę w pokoju zwierzeń po incydencie podmiany głosów. Heather: Owenowi się należało. Chris: Jedno wiem. Nikt nie podmienił głosów. Lightning: Ktoś je podmienił! Chris: Nie. Ostatnie słowo? Lightning: To jest oszustwo! Pożałujesz McLean! PożałujeAAA!!! Chris: Każdy zawodnik tak mówi. Czy Lightning się na mnie zemści? Czy Courtney zyska sympatię innych uczestników? Oraz najważniejsze, czy będę jeszcze przystojniejszy? Na 2 z tych pytań nie uzyskacie odpowiedzi, a na to ostatnie pytanie uzyskacie odpowiedź w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Znów Wawanakwa!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503